Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin
by Acuatica
Summary: Las Casas de Hogwarts no se crearon, en contra de lo que algunos piensan, para poder vestir a los estudiantes con bonitas corbatas a rayas de distintos colores, ni para darle más emoción a los partidos de Quidditch


Título: _**"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin (o Godric, Helga, Rowena y Salazar)"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Las Casas de Hogwarts no se crearon, en contra de lo que algunos piensan, para poder vestir a los estudiantes con bonitas corbatas a rayas de distintos colores, ni para darle más emoción a los partidos de Quidditch, ni siquiera para incitar a los alumnos a colarse a escondidas en las Salas Comunes ajenas a altas horas de la noche. Tampoco se crearon para satisfacer antiguos egos, ni para sembrar la semilla de la futura discordia, ni para combinar tapices en las paredes del Gran Comedor. Quizás sea difícil de creer pero las Casas de Hogwarts se crearon porque cuatro grandes magos quisieron dar lo mejor de sí mismos a las futuras generaciones de brujos y brujas del Reino Unido.

El sueño común de Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin era enseñar magia, y de ese sueño común nació Hogwarts. Pero uno sólo es capaz de enseñar aquello que sabe y enseñarlo de la forma en que lo entiende, y así nacieron las Casas. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin no pretendían crear pequeños batallones de hijos adoptivos con cualidades afines a las suyas propias, sino transmitir las ideas que consideraban esenciales para el _verdadero_ aprendizaje de la magia. Lo cual demuestra que incluso las mejores intenciones pueden acabar en desastres de proporciones legendarias.

Pues sí, los viejos Godric, Helga, Rowena y Salazar no tenían como objetivo dividir la Sociedad Mágica en valientes y cobardes, en trabajadores y perezosos, en listos y tontos, en poderosos y débiles. Por el contrario, querían ayudar a los magos más jóvenes a sacar todo el partido posible a la magia y así hacer avanzar el mundo, su mundo. Como entendían que sólo podían ayudar a aprender aquello que mejor conocían, cada uno escogió a aquellos alumnos a los que creyó poder enseñar.

Gryffindor se quedó con los más decididos, pues estaba convencido de que la mejor manera de desarrollar la magia latente en cada mago o bruja era atreverse a ello, arriesgarse a superar los límites existentes y no tener miedo a probarse a sí mismos. Sus alumnos siempre estaban dispuestos a intentar lo que Gryffindor les pedía y así aprendieron a ir más allá de lo que se esperaba de ellos, a ser lo suficientemente valientes como para no temer a sus propias posibilidades o como para vencer esos temores. Desafiaron los presupuestos establecidos para la magia de la época y descubrieron que ésta prácticamente no tenía fronteras.

Hufflepuff se dedicó a aleccionar a los alumnos constantes, porque creía firmemente que sólo mediante el esfuerzo continuo y la perseverancia era posible perfeccionar el uso de la magia. Enseñó por igual a todos los que realmente quisieron aprender, ya que en su opinión no eran necesarias aptitudes específicas para convertirse en un gran mago, sino espíritu de sacrificio para alcanzar lo que se deseaba. Sus discípulos se aplicaban al máximo en todo lo que hacían y nunca desesperaban, porque Hufflepuff siempre los animó a concederle más mérito a lo que más les había costado conseguir, en lugar de a lo que les había venido dado por suerte o por naturaleza.

Ravenclaw tomó bajo su dirección a los de mente especialmente despierta, puesto que consideraba la curiosidad como base de la inteligencia, y ésta como camino a través del cual llegar a la sabiduría. Para Ravenclaw el afán de saber era la llave que abría la puerta hacia la verdadera comprensión de la magia y de las propias capacidades. Sus alumnos se preguntaban el por qué de todo lo que aprendían, teorizaban acerca de la esencia misma de sus poderes y en su imaginación nacían las ideas que hacían pensar al resto de sus compañeros. Ravenclaw les inculcó el amor por los libros y la premisa de que sólo el conocimiento les haría libres.

Slytherin prefirió a los ambiciosos, con la convicción de que para llegar más allá en la práctica de la magia era necesario el deseo de utilizarla para unos fines determinados. Con él estudiaron muchos de los que pretendían ser más poderosos que el resto, y entre ellos, no había pocos magos de sangre pura cuyas familias habían sido sistemáticamente perseguidas por todo el país a lo largo de siglos. Aquellos resultaron siempre ser los más orgullosos de su condición y los más ávidos a la hora de progresar en sus estudios, y Slytherin les enseñó con gusto todo lo que sabía. Les explicó que el poder era magia y la magia poder, y que sólo había que ser capaz y digno de ejercer ambos.

Y de esta forma, los cuatro pusieron de su parte lo mejor que supieron para alentar a todos los jóvenes que pasaron por sus manos a que fueran los mejores magos y brujas que pudieran. Para los cuatro, la magia era un don precioso que debían saborear y explorar hasta las últimas consecuencias. A pesar de la época en que vivieron, en la que los brujos eran temidos, odiados y hostigados a partes iguales, los cuatro estaban seguros de que los tiempos cambiarían, y de que no sólo no debía abandonarse la práctica de la magia, sino que ésta podía ser utilizada para mejorar el mundo que los rodeaba.

Por supuesto, a veces se equivocaron. Todos y cada uno de ellos lo hicieron en una u otra ocasión, ya fuera eligiendo a sus alumnos, ya fuera haciéndose entender por ellos, ya fuera, incluso, en lo que pretendían enseñarles. Por ejemplo, no siempre un alumno, por más osado que fuera, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse sin motivo cuando Godric Gryffindor, su mentor, se lo pedía (en estos casos, Salazar aprovechaba la ocasión para comentar entre risas que eran _"Valientes, no tontos_,_ Godric_"). Tampoco la teórica y a priori inquebrantable voluntad de un aprendiz de mago era garantía de que, en la práctica, el aprendiz en cuestión fuera capaz de responder a las exigencias de Helga Hufflepuff, que a veces desesperaba intentando que sus estudiantes hicieran un último esfuerzo o que no perdieran la ilusión. En una ocasión, Rowena se quedó completamente sin palabras cuando uno de sus chicos llegó a la conclusión de que no requería sus enseñanzas, puesto que "_todo lo que necesitaba saber se encontraba en los libros_". Y en otra, Slytherin descubrió que uno de sus discípulos comenzaba a teorizar sobre las posibles ventajas de la aplicación de ciertos conjuros de magia negra ("_con los fines adecuados_"); aunque muy impresionado por sus bien calculados razonamientos, Salazar frunció el cejo y le prohibió seguir considerando el tema.

No obstante, a pesar de sus múltiples y diversos errores, los cuatro ponían todo de su parte en hacerlo lo mejor posible, lo cual, todo hay que decirlo, hablando de ellos era mucho. De esa forma Hogwarts creció y se convirtió en algo más que un proyecto compartido, creció y llegó a ser la escuela de magia y hechicería que todos conocemos hoy día (y, según dicen, una de las mejores del mundo mágico). El sueño se hizo tangible, Hogwarts dejó de ser un castillo en el aire y comenzó a respirar, a tener vida propia, a tener un presente pero también, pronto, un pasado y un futuro. Fue Gryffindor quien dio forma a la idea del Sombrero Seleccionador, un viejo sombrero puntiagudo en el que los fundadores depositaron, mediante magia antigua e insondable, una parte de sí mismos, capaz de perpetuar en el tiempo la esencia de cada uno de los cuatro y del espíritu que había hecho nacer Hogwarts.

¿Qué pasó entonces? Como una enfermedad que tuviera que empeorar antes de extinguirse, la caza de brujas de la época, en contra de los pronósticos de los cuatro fundadores, se recrudeció hasta extremos insospechados. En los pueblos y en las aldeas de la Escocia agreste y profunda, los magos eran perseguidos hasta la muerte, ahorcados en la plaza o quemados en la hoguera, y aunque en muchas ocasiones sus habilidades les permitían escapar de la ejecución pública, lo cierto es que a pocos brujos les agradaba el hecho de encontrarse continuamente hostigados por sus vecinos, despreciados por los que habían sido sus amigos, condenados de antemano y forzados a esconderse o a huir. Familias enteras se veían obligadas a abandonar las tierras en las que habían habitado durante generaciones, en la confusión de las redadas en mitad de la noche los hijos eran separados de los padres, y el precario y rudimentario Ministerio de Magia, carcomido por las divisiones internas y por la corrupción de las diferentes camarillas, apenas daba abasto para encubrir los repetidos casos de uso de magia frente muggles, prestar ayuda a las familias desterradas e intentar evitar las venganzas (y el vandalismo y el pillaje disfrazados de venganza) que algunos magos decidían tomarse por su mano.

La situación se tornó oscura y pantanosa, como si el invierno eterno se hubiera instalado sobre la tierra y no quedara más que intentar calentarse en los fuegos en los que se quemaban a personas, casas y libros. Y aunque Hogwarts permanecía al margen de cazas y persecuciones, geográficamente aislado de todo asentamiento muggle y fuertemente protegido por toda clase de encantamientos, las noticias volaban por sobre los caminos en las patas de lechuzas y de búhos, y muchos estudiantes se encontraron huérfanos o repentinamente exiliados de sus lugares de origen, mientras que los padres de otros iban a parar a prisión, acusados de emplear magia negra contra los muggles como aviso o como castigo. Llegó el día en que uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts se puso en pie y habló al resto de sus compañeros, y les dijo que era hora de tomar partido por su sangre y por su raza, de posicionarse y luchar por los suyos desde las aulas de piedra del castillo, predicando la supremacía de la magia y exhortando a sus alumnos a no doblegarse nunca bajo el yugo de los muggles. Éste fue Salazar Slytherin.

Godric, Rowena y Helga, sin embargo, se negaron a aceptar la inevitabilidad de la guerra entre brujos y muggles. Abogaron por la esperanza de que, en un mañana no muy lejano, las aguas volverían a su cauce y los muggles olvidarían su antigua obsesión por la magia, siempre que la comunidad mágica fuera lo suficientemente sensata como para evitar las confrontaciones e intentar vivir en paz, sin que algunos de sus miembros se empeñaran en usar sus dones para aprovecharse de los incautos o para hacer sufrir a los que se encontraban, necesariamente, en inferioridad de condiciones frente a ellos. Los tres conocían lo suficientemente a Salazar como para saber que la decisión no había hecho más que aumentar su ira, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que aquel día había comenzado a barruntarse el inicio del fin (aunque Gryffindor, que fue el mejor amigo que Slytherin tuvo alguna vez, intuyó que los tiempos estaban cambiando, y que algo entre ellos se había roto, quizás, para siempre).

Todo terminó pocas semanas después. Una tarde tormentosa en la que lo alumnos, sin poder salir al exterior, daban vueltas por el castillo como animales enjaulados, dos estudiantes procedentes de la misma villa llegaron a las manos en el Gran Hall. La familia de uno de ellos había delatada como herejes por el hermano muggle del otro, y cuando Slytherin tomó la defensa del primero castigando duramente al hijo de muggles, se produjo una violenta confrontación con el resto de los fundadores del colegio. Salazar, colérico, exigió entonces que se prohibiera el ingreso en Hogwarts de todo aquel mago o bruja procedente de familia muggles, de los bastardos en los que se mezclaba la pura sangre mágica con el veneno bilioso que corría por las venas de aquellos que llevaban décadas acosándolos sin descanso porque no podían soportar su propia inferioridad.

La respuesta de Godric, de Rowena, y también de Helga, fue unánime. Se intercambiaron palabras agrias y maldiciones que hicieron palidecer a los retratos que presenciaron la discusión desde sus marcos en las paredes, pero ningunas fueron tan hirientes como las que cruzaron Slytherin y Gryffindor, quizás precisamente porque fueron antes los mejores amigos.

En cualquier caso, Slytherin se marchó ese día del castillo, y todos sabemos lo que eso significó aún muchos años después. Hizo falta tiempo, sangre y más de una guerra, con sus muertos y sus locos y sus huérfanos, para que el último jirón del fantasma de todo lo que ocurrió aquel día, de todo lo que se dijo y lo que pensó y también de lo que se firmó, fuera completamente borrado de la faz de esta tierra.

6


End file.
